For example, various types of information processing devices configured of a display devices such as an LCD having a relatively large display screen and a touch panel provided on the display screen of the display device, and having an operation unit for accepting operation input from a user (user) have been provided.
For example, by touching a finger or the like at a position on the operating face of the touch panel corresponding to a display position of an intended icon displayed on the display screen allows the fact that the icon displayed at the position corresponding to the touched position has been selected to be recognized.
Variously changing the display, such as icons to be displayed on the display screen, enables input of a wide variety of information, whereby an input unit (input means), with better operability as compared to a case of directly operating so-called hardware keys directly provided to the device, can be realized.
There are various of information processing devices to which such input units have been provided, such as cellular telephone terminals, portable music players, portable information terminals called PDAs (Personal Digital Assistant) and the like, for example.
Now, PTL 1 discloses an invention relating to an imaging apparatus which is a device having an operating unit made up of a display device and touch panel, and is arranged so as to have improved operability and visual recognition in cases of setting functions and making adjustments.